Intervista doppia:Legolas e Freezer
by Elvish girl
Summary: Ennesima intervista doppia


Intervista doppia: Legolas e Freezer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ciau! Questa è la seconda intervista di mia creazione, che vede rivaleggiare Legolas e Freezer: così diversi, ma con qualcosa in comune. Sì, lo so, avete capito che sto parlando di FG, cioè, tanto per dirla tutta, di me.boh, non so più cosa dire, spero non sia troppo scandalosa! Enjoy!  
  
Nome: Legolas Freezer  
  
Cognome: Verdefoglia Ma che è???  
  
Come ti chiamano gli amici? Leggy Freezer  
  
Sesso: Elfo maschio Sì, grazie  
  
Età: 2931 Ma che ne so.  
  
Professione: Arciere Cattivo  
  
Sposato? No, dato che tu non ne vuoi sapere. Mi credi così scemo??  
  
Figli? No, dato che tu non ne vuoi sapere. Questo dovrei chiedertelo io  
  
Titolo di studio: ???? ????  
  
Chi è tra di voi.più alto? Io Uff, lui.  
  
.più furbo? Io Io  
  
.più bello? Io Io  
  
Un ricordo di quando eri bambino: La mia casetta sull'albero Sono stato bambino????  
  
Un ricordo di quando eri adolescente: Il mio primo arco (.) Sono stato adolescente????  
  
Un ricordo recente: Tu Tu  
  
Odi a prima vista. Freezer Legolas  
  
3 aggettivi per descrivere Legolas Bello Gentile Furbo  
  
Immortale. Immorale. Imm.becille  
  
3 aggettivi per descrivere Freezer Basso Mozzarella [argh, che cattiva che sono! ^-^] Bastardo  
  
Er mejo Bastardo, e ne vado fiero Stranamente affascinante (?!?!?)  
  
  
  
Ti da felicità. Stare con te Uccidere.sì, anche stare con te non è male  
  
La tua droga preferita: Il tuo profumo (.) Boh.  
  
Il migliore amico dell'uomo: Quello su cui puoi contare Affanbagno gli amici  
  
Mai stato dallo psicanalista? No No  
  
T'imbarazza.farti vedere nudo? Un po'.^-^ Non rispondo a domande di cui sai già la risposta.  
  
.baciare un uomo? AAARGH!!! (svenuto)  
  
Cosa t'imbarazza? Queste domande Stare qui con te a PARLARE  
  
In cosa ti senti maschio? In tutto Te lo posso spiegare comodamente di là in 15-20 minuti. [ma questi cattivi, come rispondono????]  
  
In cosa ti senti femmina? ?!?!?! Aòòòò!!!!  
  
Fantasia ricorrente: Io e te uniti per sempre Credevo di avertela già raccontata una volta  
  
3 cose che guardi di una donna: Gli occhi I capelli L'intelligenza (???)  
  
Non ho tempo per guardare le donne.sei stata l'unica eccezione che conferma la regola  
  
A quante hai detto "ti amo": A 6 o 7 [bassstarrrrdo! ^-^] Uhmmmm.non credo di avertelo mai detto, vero?  
  
Metodo concezionale: Mi stai facendo arrossire, FG. Ho sempre fatto scegliere a te.  
  
Preliminari o al sodo? Coccole, coccole, coccole ^-^ Al sodo  
  
Sei felice? Sì Insomma.  
  
Posizione preferita per fare sesso: Eeeeeeh, ma ora esageri! Quella dei canguri, ti ricordi?  
  
Posizione preferita per fare l'amore: Basta, FG!!! Uffa, con questo amore avete rotto le scatole voi buoni!  
  
Hai mai finto? No, te lo giuro sulla mia testa, amore Potrei farti la stessa domanda (!!!!!!)  
  
Lo faresti? Ehmmm.no comment Mai dire mai  
  
Sei mai stato con un uomo? (svenuto) (svenuto)  
  
Lo faresti? Ma che schiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifo! Dovrei proprio essere disperato.  
  
Sei di destra o di sinistra? ???? ????  
  
Credi in Dio? Manwe? Certo! [Allora, qui subentra un discorso troppo lungo, ma che sintetizzo con poke parole: Manwe è il Dio degli Elfi] No  
  
Favorevole o contrario?.all'eutanasia? Boh Sì  
  
.all'aborto? No Certo.metti caso che ti avessi messa incinta.Argh, meglio non pensarci!  
  
Credi che sia giusta la guerra in Irak? Bah, gli Uomini non ne hanno mai abbastanza di guerre. Non lo so.  
  
La tua frase preferita: Non ho una frase preferita "Ti ucciderò"  
  
Uno che stimi: Tu Tu  
  
Un coglione: Freezer Sono indeciso tra Legolas e Vegeta  
  
Cosa fai se ti bombardano? Si salvi chi può! Distruggo tutto e tutti  
  
Ti è piaciuta l'intervista? No Molto! Queste cazzate le pensi di notte quando Legolas ti fa andare in bianco?  
  
Saluta l'altro: Avvicinati a FG e ti uso come bersaglio mobile Uno di questi giorni dimostrerò che non sei poi così' immortale come sembri  
  
Ora potete andarvene: Ok, andiamo a casa tesoro Ma non dovevamo andare un attimino di là.sai.per quella storia del "in che cosa ti senti maschio?"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
P.S.= Fra tutti quelli che si siano messi a cercarla.è inutile, tanto la posizione dei canguri non la troverete mai! Dehihihohu. 


End file.
